halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Aeolia
|manufacturer= Revolutech Advanced Industries |role=Mobile Command/Factory Ship |class=''Aeolia-class'' (Prototype) |engine=*Multiple GENEHS Generators *Multiple GEN Condensers |slipspace=Shaw-Fujikawa Remodeled Drive |weapons=*3 x G-11W Primary Defensive Laser *45 x G-17A Assault Cannon *60 x G-X54 Heavy Railgun *766 x G-F12 Close-in Weapon System *1130 x HG-N1F Thoran Guided Missiles |complement=25 Space-type Mobile Suit Battle Groups (250) * UNMS-04W Praetorian (10) or * UNMS-04V Centurion (10) or * UNMS-04U Hoplite (10) or * UNMS-04Y Legionary (10) 30 Fighter Squadrons (450 Fighters) * F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor 1-10 GEN-styled Battlships (Internally Docked) * Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship |armor=* * (GEN-Type) |sysmod= |crew= |firstuse= |era=* *Rebuild Era *The Saulosian Campaign |affiliation= United Nations Space Command : Project AEOLIA }} .|Shiro Amadi and Justin-057 upon its official unveiling}} The UNSC Aeolia (AEO-101) was an experimental warship of the UNSC Navy commissioned prior to the conclusion of the . The Aeolia was considered to had been one of the UNSC's crowning achievements in technological advancement and progression. It was believed to had been built with similar principles to that of the famous , but was vastly different in terms of purpose and operation. Affectionately referred to as the Aeolia, it's name was directly taken from and was a reference to the AEOLIA Project. It was officially under the command of Shiro Amadi by 2557. Designed by Revolutech Advanced Industries and approved by the UNSC Navy, the Aeolia was the only ship of her class. Secretly constructed in the late 2540s, it was updated with technology partially derived from and resources upon the conclusion of the Great War. Similarly, the Aeolia owed most of its design features and proponents, such as the GEN Energy Harnesser System, to the achievements accomplished by Project AEOLIA. History Construction Rebuild Era By 2554, officially deployed the vessel for exploration purposes, while also trying to quell the . The Saulosian Campaign Role External Layout Internal Layout Armament Primary Weapon Systems Secondary Weapon Systems Point/Area Defence Armament Other Systems Armour Engines and Propulsion For sublight propulsion, the UNSC Aeolia utilized a tri-directional array of six GEN-styled Thruster Pods to provide an ample amount of atmospheric thrust and sublight speeds able to be on par or surpass most Human and Covenant space vessels. The GEN-styled Thruster Pods were powered by multiple GEN Energy Harnesser Systems, and by extension, the subsequent byproduct simply known as GEN Energy. Through the use of an electromagnetic field, the Thruster Pods were able to gather and channel it through a series of exhaust manifolds. The accelerated GEN Energy would gain potential mass and served as a favored means of propulsion. This was largely attributed to the special relativity present and an existing translational momentum Higgs field interaction, as well as GEN Energy's natural ability to attract Higgs Bosons and disrupt the local Higgs field, which ultimately conferred a decreased inertial mass for local objects. In order to achieve faster-than-light speed, the UNSC Aeolia utilized the Shaw-Fujikawa Remodeled Drive, a notable improvement over the aging . Using the knowledge provided by the and the , the Slipspace Drive abandoned the "brute force" approach and opted for a more peaceful solution: cutting a small hole into the dimensional plane and enlarging it in a gradual manner. The Remodeled Drive was designed to use antimatter as a fuel, with GEN Energy acting as a secondary catalyst to actually cause the "Gateway" to open. With the use of reverse-engineered and technology, the UNSC Aeolia was constructed with one skeletal-like anti-gravity spire, situated right in the center of the tri-directional Thruster Pod array. Upon activation, the Aeolia would go from a horizontal position to a vertical position, in an appearance akin to . When powered, the anti-gravity spire allowed the space vessel to hover within the atmosphere, and due to the high energy output of its generators, it was able to stay aloft for atmospheric operations for an indefinite period of time. While the Spire had a fragile appearance, it had been built with structurally reinforced and was regularly protected with heavy GEN-styled shielding. Shielding Power Plant Naturally, the Aeolia's dictated an enormous amount of energy consumption, and thus, required a viable and trustworthy power source to fuel its endeavors. As a result, the Aeolia was designed and built to rely on Project AEOLIA's revolutionary GEN Energy Harnesser System, specially manufactured by the contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries. The GEN Energy Harnesser System employed an advanced photovoltaic energy system along with several other factors, which reacted specifically and efficiently to high energy/frequency photons in the gamma frequency spectrum (above 10^19 Hz, 100 keV). In a sense, the GEN Energy Harnesser System harnessed the high energy light and converted it into viable electricity in similarity to a Solar Panel. Due to the immense size of UNSC Aeolia, a small number of Generator Rooms were sparingly placed in the least vulnerable areas of the vessel, which were also protected by a layer of weak shielding as an added defensive measure. GEN Condensers Complement The usual Mobile Suit complement utilized by the was: *'UNMS-04W Praetorian' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Praetorian and others of its like to be aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. Due to its slim design, technical specifications and the addition of GEN Thrusters, the Praetorian had high maneuverability and speed performance, allowing it to outrun most enemy fire and catch up to escaping enemies. Given a knightly appearance, the Praetorian was armed with the G-2X1 Lance, a melee-to-mid range weapon easily capable of damaging or destroying most units and the G-7U Light Vulcan, a weapon with a high firing rate mainly meant for missiles and movement restriction, giving it large amounts of versatility in combat. On rare occasions such as engagements where it required more firepower, the Praetorian could arm themselves with the G-89T Bazooka, a weapon capable of firing destructive blasts that could destroy or severely disable enemy units at an instant. *'UNMS-04V Centurion' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Centurion and others of its like to be aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. *'UNMS-04U Hoplite' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Hoplite and others of its like to be aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. *'UNMS-04Y Legionary' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Legionary and others of its like to be aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. The also had thirty fighter squadrons within the the ship as means of backup support whenever the Mobile Suit complement was deployed. *'F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor' (30 Squadrons of 15) - The F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor was one of the UNSC's newest fighter models. The Hawk-class Interceptor was designed by Joint Reyes-McLees/Enternia Shipyards to primarily be a space fighter. However, the Hawk was capable of fulfilling a variety of tactical roles, such as being a support and escort craft as well as being an effective reconnaisance scout. They are commonly found in Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleships and most carriers but several UNSC ships and stations are known to carry them. Gallery File:Aeolia_CR.png File:Aeolia_CR_2.png File:Aeolia_Dock_with_Diviners.png File:Aeolia-Grand.png Notes Trivia *Project AEOLIA was the namesake for UNSC Aeolia. Behind the Scenes *The appearance of was based on that of the Celestial Being, a Factory-like Mothership found in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. References Literature References Documented References